


All that matters

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Lydia, Barista Magnus, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Raphael is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: His colleague Lydia sadly had the same amazing taste in men as him, it seemed, and they had somehow turned it into some kind of contest to get the gorgeous guy's attention. They had managed to fall into taking turns serving him and this time was clearly Magnus's turn so there was nothing that could get in between him and the shy, doe-eyed young man!"Oh, the giant is here again."Well, nothing except for Raphaellittle shitSantiago, apparently. Lydia was past him with a sly grin on her lips while Magnus was momentarily distracted by glaring at his best friend who had popped up out of nowhere, casually leaning against the counter."I'm guessing you still do that ridiculous little competition, huh?" He asked with a bored tone that almost caused Magnus to growl at him. He knew the other was inwardly grinning like the devilish asshole that he was but he had perfected his mask of disinterest and boredom to a T.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusisfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/gifts).



> A spontaneous little birthday fic for my best friend ♥ :D So, again a Happy Birthday to you and I hope you will enjoy this little thingy, even though it's not that much or very creative but maybe you like it anyway :) Love you ♥
> 
> Inspired by the prompt: “You’re the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I’m a barista and also where my rival barista works and we’re both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways (making foam art, writing cheesy pick-up lines on your napkin etc. etc.)” from [this list](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/155770988937)

"I got him this time!" Magnus almost glared at Lydia who was about to leave from behind the counter of the coffee shop to walk to the table where their favourite customer was sitting and placing a book on the table. The guy always came into the café at least three times a week, ordered his coffee and sometimes a pastry to go along with it, then sat there in silence reading a book. To say that the young man was gorgeous was downplaying his looks quite a bit. A lot.

He was tall (Raphael had seen the guy once and the little shit was now always making fun of Magnus for having switched from humans to trees ), had slightly messy dark hair that was perfect to dig his finger into, a very deliciously shaped jawline that was sometimes adorned with a hint of stubble and his hazel eyes were to die for, framed by dark lashes. Not to forget about a low, deep voice that may or may not be able to make Magnus go weak in the knees - which, mind you, was something nobody had ever accomplished before!

His colleague Lydia sadly had the same amazing taste in men as him, it seemed, and they had somehow turned it into some kind of contest to get the gorgeous guy's attention. They had managed to fall into taking turns serving him and this time was clearly Magnus's turn so there was nothing that could get in between him and the shy, doe-eyed young man!

"Oh, the giant is here again."

Well, nothing except for Raphael _little shit_ Santiago, apparently. Lydia was past him with a sly grin on her lips while Magnus was momentarily distracted by glaring at his best friend who had popped up out of nowhere, casually leaning against the counter.

"I'm guessing you still do that ridiculous little competition, huh?" He asked with a bored tone that almost caused Magnus to growl at him. He knew the other was inwardly grinning like the devilish asshole that he was but he had perfected his mask of disinterest and boredom to a T.

"It was my turn!" Magnus only complained in way of answering the unnecessary question and he knew Raphael was holding back a shit-eating grin.

"I'm terribly sorry that I'm keeping you from molesting some poor guy," the other replied, touching his chest with one hand in a faux-shocked gesture but his lips finally curled into a mischievous grin.

"So, are you just going to whine about a missed opportunity at not getting in some guy's pants or are you actually going to do your job, mi amigo?"

"Wait, you're actually here to order something and not just to be a pain in the ass?" Magnus inquired and now it was his turn to grin when his best friend flipped him off before telling him his order - even though it was always the same and Magnus had memorised it long before starting to work as a barista. His gaze swept through the small coffee shop and, of course, he ended up staring at the table with the gorgeous guy who was currently talking to Lydia who had probably jotted the order down already and was trying to make small talk which didn't seem to work all too well.

Magnus huffed in amusement and couldn't help but feel a little more optimistic now that he saw Lydia struggle to keep a conversation with the customer who barely seemed to reply. He knew the guy wasn't one to talk much but Magnus had actually managed to get him to talk a little at the beginning of the week.

"Any day now," Raphael teased and Magnus heaved a long-suffering sigh before finally starting to work on the Salted Caramel Mocha with a hint of Vanilla - it was pretty amusing that a grumpy guy like Raphael had such a sweet tooth - after his best friend paid for it. The drink was done rather quickly because Magnus had done it so many times already, he could probably mix it in his sleep. Some extra caramel drizzled on top of the whipped cream and the lid on, with _little shit_ plus a heart scribbled on it.

Raphael didn't even bat an eye at the nickname, used to it by now and not caring as long as his drink was done correctly, and only said his goodbyes with a private little smile. Magnus shook his head with an amused smile, watching his best friend go before turning to Lydia when she finally returned to the counter with the adorable customer's order.

"Took you long enough. I think he actually came in here to get his order _today_ , not next week because the barista kept talking at him," he couldn't help but tease and the young women rolled her eyes fondly.

"I really think this guy is a lost cause. He'd rather stare at his book than me," she sighed while starting to make the drink but when the doorbell chimed and none other than Isabelle Lightwood entered the coffee shop, she was quickly distracted and asked Magnus to take over making the drink. Not that he minded because that way he would be able to deliver the beverage to the gorgeous young man, after being robbed of the opportunity to talk to him while taking the order.

"Why do you even try with the guy when you always have heart eyes for her?" Magnus questioned in an amused whisper before the other young woman reached the counter and Lydia smiled.

"It's still fun to flirt with pretty people and it keeps you on your toes," she replied with a wink and Magnus couldn't help but laugh softly. But he was also pretty relieved that Lydia wasn't seriously interested in the guy - well, as seriously interested as one could be in a total stranger - because he was certainly more than interested in getting to know the guy, he only had to figure out _how_.

After finishing the drink, he grabbed a small tray to place the cup on before fetching a slice of cheesecake from the display as well. After everything was placed nicely on the tray, he sauntered over to the table - after checking his hair to make sure it was on-point - and placed the tray on it gracefully.

"Your order, Sir," he said smoothly, winking playfully at the guy as soon as he looked up. The surprise on the other's face was quickly overrun by the softest hint of a blush and Magnus was always absolutely delighted when he managed to make this gorgeous man flush.

"Hi," the other greeted almost shyly and then glanced at the cup, his blush deepening at the sight of the picture in the foam - artful swirls in the shape of a heart swimming on top of the hot beverage. Magnus had always made different foam art for this customer instead of the regular leaf that everyone else got but by now he had actually held back being too obvious. Though his flirting was probably obvious enough to make it seem ridiculous that he held back with the design of the coffee.

"So, I was wondering if you will finally tell me the name that goes with this pretty face because it's getting a little awkward to swoon over someone several times a week without even knowing their name," Magnus finally said and he actually felt nervous about being this straightforward but all the usual flirting had done nothing so far, except for causing shy reactions from the other guy. He just had to know if the blushing meant that there was a chance or if the other was simply embarrassed _for_ him.

"It's Alec," the other answered with a hesitant smile that made him look even more gorgeous and Magnus's heartbeat sped up a little at the sight.

"I'm assuming that's short for Alexander?"

The nod he got in return caused Magnus's smile to widen and the fact that Alexander hadn't said anything against his blatant admission to be into him was a pretty good sign that it might really be a mutual feeling.

"Your coffee art is really amazing," Alec admitted softly, staring at the slowly dissolving foam on his drink before reaching out for the cup, curling his long fingers around it to take a first tentative sip of the still steaming hot coffee.

"It took a lot of practice but I'm happy you like it. Maybe you like it enough to give me your number?" Magnus cringed inwardly because this was anything but smooth and he was clearly off his game when it came to Alexander but the other actually laughed softly and the sight of his cheeks becoming an even darker colour made Magnus want to touch them with his lips. He wanted to feel the warmth of the blush that he had caused but his amazing self-control luckily kept him from acting on the urge.

"Does that usually work?" Alec questioned with an almost shy but actually kind of teasing grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You tell me, this is the first time I tried such an awful line," Magnus replied with a chuckle and he was usually much better at flirting but even he could apparently get a little tongue tied when he was trying to get the attention of someone not just for fun but out of honest interest. Alexander looked up in surprise before his lips curled into a soft smile.

"Well, that's a much better line," he said with a chuckle of his own before reaching for the napkin next to his cup. He looked at Magnus with a hesitant "Do you, by chance, have a pen?" and Magnus held back a comment about how he was a barista who had to take orders so _of course, he had a pen on him_. Instead, he reached for said pen that was clipped to the apron he was wearing and offered it to Alec who scribbled a row of numbers onto the napkin before handing it to Magnus, together with the pen.

"I guess it worked, after all," he grinned shyly and Magnus felt his heart stutter at the beautiful sight. Alexander had a gorgeous smile, even more so when it wasn't hesitant and reached his eyes properly, causing them to crinkle adorable at the corners. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Lydia calling his name because more customers had entered the café and she needed his help with taking the orders.

"I'm afraid I have to get back to my work but I will text you later if that's alright?"

"I thought that's what my number was for?" Alec grinned playfully and Magnus couldn't believe the shy guy was suddenly flirting back. With a wide smile and a wink accompanying his "Talk to you later, Alexander" he almost floated back to the counter and his eyes widened when Isabelle greeted him with an "Oh, you finally asked my brother for his number? Congratulations."

"Your brother?? And why has nobody thought to inform me about this?"

"Where would have been the fun in that?" Isabelle teased, winking at a blushing Lydia before she left them to their work and walked over to Alexander, gracefully sitting down on the chair opposite of him. Well, he probably should have figured it out much sooner because now that Magnus thought about it these two looked pretty alike but what did it even matter. He had Alexander's number, would text or maybe even call him later and hopefully successfully ask him out on a date, that was all that mattered!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why the whole "he's tall as a tree" kind of concept stuck with me like that because I always end up having Raphael refer to Alec like that in one way or another. Probably because he's a little more on the shorter side so Alexander seems even taller from his perspective? *pats Rapha's head* Also, yes, I couldn't resist throwing Raphael in there and being the charming little devil that he is. I simply love the guy too much.


End file.
